Characters
Old English version name / New English version name The people doesn't know what religion Youngsoon Yang believes. But the author has read the Bible. Therefore, the author often puts parodies of the Bible in Denma. Silverquick deliverers Quanx deliverers *Denma (Dike) *Bahel : Supervisor. *Zet / Jet *Marvic *Expired deliverer : He first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1) - Ch.11. He kills his Eve. In (3), while he's leaving Silverquick, he meets Adam in the spaceship. Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Edrei : Supervisor of D-3. *Another delivery men : They first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1). They uses laser. They became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. *A delivery man : He first appeared in the Eve Rachel (1). He uses pyrokinesis. He using Quanx skills in the headquarters so he spanked by Adam. And he and another delivery men became cubed by Adam. In (3), their bodies burned in incinerator. *Arcel *Ballack *Crying Daddy's closest friends *Crying Daddy *Head-Eye (이마눈, Ima-Nun) : He appeared in the Blackout (3). He doesn't caught the assigned perp in time, so he was lifetime contracted. He uses pyrokinesis. *Amethystine eyes Animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Jet, Denma, Eyebrow hair, Frog skin, Ring bald, Gray skin *Ring bald *Frog skin : He first appeared in the Blackout (4) - Ch.19. He uses pychokinesis. He belongs to D-3. He last appeared in the For Supervisor Edrei. *Eyebrow hair *Gray skin *Dark brown mask : He first appeared in the Blackout (4). In God's Lover (3), he and Gray skin are go to the recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after Denma has been terminated, they're try to drag Cell. At this time, Denma is appears. *Matae / Matthew *Deliverer that was 5 years ago : He appeared in the Blackout (5). He uses pyrokinesis. *Eunguy *Dwight Female deliverers *Jet's ex-girlfriend : She first appeared in the Pigear (1). She last appeared in the (16). She isn't interested in dating a womanizer. *June (준, Jun): She appeared in the Pigear (1). *Short hair : She appeared in the 14. A.E. (2). *Humpty : She appeared in the God's Lover (3). She's ivory. She and Dumpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick station-7 down. They says Dr. Yahwah went up against the directors again. They're considered to be women, because they wears Cleavage Look. *Dumpty : She appeared in the God's Lover (3). She's dark brown. She and Humpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick station-7 down. They're considered to be women, because they wears Cleavage Look. Eves & etc. *Cell : Denma's Eve. *Quai : Quai is not Eve. *Bahel's Eve *Bon : Zet / Jet's Eve. *Expired deliverer's Eve *Rachel : Marvic's Eve. *Adam : Adam is not Eve. *Edrei's Eve *Arcel's Eve *Dwight's Eve Administrator *Uriel *Dr. Yahwah = Yahwah Animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON *Director of Silverquick station-7 : She first appeared in the Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-species. link She have orange ponytail hair. Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros is imitates her appearance. In Sixteen, she comes Edel and confesses, but he refuses. Then, she askes him if he's gay as a rumor, so she can save herself some dignity. In Pigear (29), they stop Yahwah to terminate Jet because he didn't report the Gaal's booster guns. In God's Lover (4), Yahwah went up against them again. Their rank within the church is much higher than Yahwah's. Here are the fan arts. August 1, 2012, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) Team Imitatros, a figure production team in South Korea makes them as the figures. link, 3D model (Korean) *Director of Silverquick station-7's colleague : She first appeared in the Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-species. Here are the fan arts. link She have black straight hair. August 1, 2012, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Camael (카마엘, Kamael) : She mentioned Mama (마마, Mama) in the Marionette (2). She commanded Bahel to kill Dwight. Because Dwight's sick love is disgusted. She appeared in the God's Lover (4). And it turns out that her name is Camael. She's in the form of an angel Adam wearing a dress, a halo and the wing. Halo is removable. She commands Bahel to execute of newly located infidels after he's free from Silverquick. In fact, her identity is Yahwah's Transcriptome. The name Camael comes from the angel Camael. And the word Camael is Hebrew חַמּוּאֵל or קְמוּאֵל origin. It means "anger/wrath of God" or "God is risen", "one who sees/stands before God". Dispatched priests *Ithel / Edel *Pyordo / Ferdo *Skellion Delivery episodes characters A Dog of Pamana Mclight, Max (dog) *Max (dog) (맥스, Maekseu): He first appeared in the (1). He last appeared in the (4). Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source Default skin (Lv 1, 1 star ~ Lv 15, 3 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 4 stars) Water attribute Lv 30, 4 stars *Character Description Mclight's android pet dog. In a dangerous situation, he has become a threatening appearance to protect the owner. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Max (dog) is playable character. *Jinu *Maclight / Mclight (맥라이트, Maeglaiteu): Jinu's father. His dead body appeared in the (2). And his living body appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the (4). Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source *Joen / Joanne (조엔, Joen): Jinu's mother. She appeared in the (3). Captain Hardok *Bosun / Bos'n (갑판장, Gappanjang): He first appeared in the (1). He last appeared in the (6). *Hardok (Hitcher Greg) *Wegun / Weygun (위건, Wigeon): He first appeared in the (1). He last appeared in the (5). *Staff captain (부선장, Buseonjang): He first appeared in the (2). He last appeared in the (6). *Min-G *Myrael / Mirael (미라엘, Mirael): She first appeared in the (2). She's Hardok's former wife. Now she's Weygun's wife. *May (메이, Mei): She first appeared in the (2). She's Hardok's daughter. She has the same name as May of God's Lover. So, in the volume, her name is changed to Juday (주데이, Judei). *Shawn / Sean (숀, Syon), Fate / Pate (페이트, Peiteu), Hagen (하겐, Hagen), Quich / Kuitch (쿠이치 Kuichi), Gerber (거버, Geobeo), Hachi (하치, Hachi), Gaus / Gauss (가우스, Gaus): They first appeared in the (2). They last appeared in the (5). *The refugee children of the turtleship : Hix / Hicks, Eric (에릭, Erik), Little Tommy (리틀 토미, Riteul Tomi), Judelaw (주드로, Judeuro), Cajun (케이준, Keijun), Miru (미루, Miru), Nail (네일, Neil), Jewoo (제우, Jewoo), Jiwon (지원, Jiwon), Uz / Woods (우즈, Ujeu), Min-G. Jewoo has the same name as Jewoo of God's Lover. With the exception of Hicks and Min-G, They first appeared in the (5). They last appeared in the (6). **Hix / Hicks (힉스, Hikseu): He first appeared in the (4). And he last appeared in the 9. A.E.. link *Paster Duwon / Father Doowon (두원 신부, Duwon Sinbu): He mentioned in the Captain Hardok (5). Yael Road *Yael *Chairman (의장, Uijang): He mentioned in the (1) - Ch.25. And he first appeared in the (2). He last appeared in the (9). Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source *Anne *Amella / Amela (아멜라, Amella): She mentioned in the (5). And she appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). Yael, Amela's daughter *Amela's daughter : She appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). *Noah (노아, Noa): He appeared in the 7. A.E. (1). The name Noah comes from the Noah. And the word Noah is Hebrew נוֹחַ or נֹחַ origin. It means "rest". Mandragora *Sister Naomi *Mother superior : She first appeared in the (1). She last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Bubble gum boy : He first appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Evenessel's Mayor : He first appeared in the (3). He last appeared in the (7). *Gordon (고든, Godeun): He first appeared in the (4). And he mentioned in the (5). He last appeared in the (7). *Ms. Yoon (윤 비서, Yun Biseo): She first appeared in the (4). And she mentioned in the (5). She last appeared in the 9. A.E. and... link *Sister Maria (마리아 수녀, Maria sunyeo): She appeared in the (7). Pigear *Mu *Mario *Poachers : They first appeared in the (2). They first mentioned in the (3). They last appeared in the (33). They're associated with Mario. They poach Pigear. **Tanza **Hoon *Staffs member at the Animal Protection Lab : They first appeared in the (3). They last appeared in the 14. A.E. (4). These're called kids to others. They're tries to keep Pigear. But the servants let female Pigear loose in the forest behind nobles back. The servants set nobles up with these who helped nobles to adopts female Pigear in the first place. They also called the Animal Rights Group. The female Pigears are pretty and beautiful, it's one of the reasons why the research group got formed. *Sylvia (실비아, Silbia): She first mentioned in the (10). She last appeared in the 14. A.E. (4). She's female Pigear and the Pigear queen. Mu and the Mario's butler let Sylvia loose in the forest behind Mario's back. She appears in front of Mario's eyes. *One noble God's Lover *Dr. God *Colonel Hawk *Owner of the SPAGHETTI ADAGIO: He first appeared in the (16). He appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (41). In fact, he's a gambling addict. *Old man: He first appeared in the (17). He appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (41). In fact, he's a pedophile. *A man: He first appeared in the (17). He appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (41). In fact, he's a womanizer. *Jenny: She appeared in the (17). Her name is mentioned in the (21). She has the same name as Jenny of Sixteen. She isn't interested in dating a womanizer. *Woman: She first appeared in the (17). She appeared in the (21). She last appeared in the (41). In fact, she's a con artist who exploits the confidence of men with sex appeal. *Another man: He first appeared in the (17). He appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (41). In fact, he's a moneylender. *A leader of committee: He first appeared in the (19). He last appeared in the (114) - Ch.309. He's one of the leader of Planet Bella Ruling Committee. *Another leader of committee: He first appeared in the (19). He last appeared in the (114) - Ch.309. He's one of the leader of Planet Bella Ruling Committee. *Angel team director: He first appeared in the (19). He last appeared in the 15. A.E. (3). He's the director of A.N.G.E.L. *Actor of TRANS PERM 3: He first appeared in the (21). He last appeared in the (114) - Ch.309. *Researcher: He first appeared in the (22). He last appeared in the 15. A.E. (3-3). *May Cherry Blossom *Hair salon boss: He first mentioned in the (20). He first appeared in the (22). He last appeared in the (35). *A staff of hair salon: She first appeared in the (23). She last appeared in the (45). Before May came, she was the youngest. *Another staff of hair salon: She first appeared in the (23). She last appeared in the (45). *The other staff of hair salon: She first appeared in the (23). She last appeared in the (39). *Jewoo *Earl Limbour *Owner of planet Bella: He first mentioned in the (20). He first appeared in the (65). He last appeared in the 15. A.E. (3). He also known as the master or elder (어르신, Eoreusin). He's planet Bella's owner. The Angel team director says just trust God and tell the master to be patient because they're getting the best bang for the bucks. 3 months had gone by, the one committee leader says to the director that God hasn't made any progress for the past few months, and the master has already mentioned it a few times, so they seems to he did find out about what would happen to him after it's over, if not how's he, what's he doing. And 2 months later, the director reports the committee told them they decided not to let God be in charge of the project. His butler tells to the director that he want to keep God using the Artificial neurological cell procedure because his hobby. His butler says everyone thinks the purpose of the Artificial neurological cell procedure is to preserve someone's consciousness, and at first even he thought that too. **Owner of planet Bella's butler: He first appeared in the (43). He last appeared in the 15. A.E. (1). He looks like red skin Hitler. He'll send the surgical team to God. He tells to the director that elder want to keep God using the Artificial neurological cell procedure because his hobby. He says everyone thinks the purpose of the Artificial neurological cell procedure is to preserve someone's consciousness, and at first even the elder thought that too. When God dies, he says to the researchers in the Dummy laboratory that it's more like the sample that has a sense of identify and a strong durability of stress so he orders they pull out the socket. **Mari: She appeared in the (43). She's the owner of planet Bella's butler's maid. *Researchers of in the Dummy laboratory: They first appeared in the (47). The one person last appeared in the (64). They experiment to God. Church of Madonna *Madonna (The first Mother Madonna) (마돈나, Madonna): She first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, It's (1) too). And in Denma, It's first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (10). She appeared in the Sixteen (52). She's the mother of Joshua. The name Madonna comes from the Mary, mother of Jesus's one of the many other names and titles "Our Lady", and its Medieval Italian Madonna origin. Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Joshua (조슈아, Josyua): He first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, It's (1) too). And in Denma, It's first mentioned in the Yael Road (9). His mother is Madonna. The name Joshua comes from the Joshua. Joshua is Hebrew יְהוֹשֻׁעַ origin. It means "Yahweh is deliverance" or "opulence". Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source (Spoiler) Bishops *Agnes : At least 7 years ago. If she was involved with Toshka case, she could have been a bishop at least 12 years ago. *Mituera / Metuera (미투에라, Mituera): She first appeared in the Sixteen (29). She last appeared in the (30). The name Metuera refers to the associated with one of the largest and most precipitously built complexes of Eastern Orthodox monasteries in Greece, Meteora. And the word Meteora is Greek Μετέωρα origin. It means "middle of the sky", "suspended in the air" or "in the heavens above". *Ran Priests *Red long hair : He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, It's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in the Sixteen (13). *Abigail (아비가일, Abigail): He first appeared in the Iron Dog Is No Registration. And he appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, It's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in the Sixteen (13). The name Abigail comes to the biblical character Abigail. And The word Abigail is Hebrew אֲבִיגַיִל‎ / אֲבִיגָיִל origin. It means "my father's joy". It's a female given name. But Abigail is male. Here are the fan arts. 2013, 2013, December 17, 2013, July 4, 2014, 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler), May 28, 2017 Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link (Korean) *Scar face : He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, It's (1)). *Jun (준, Jun): He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, It's (1)). Here are the fan arts. 2014 - Source (Spoiler),Source (Spoiler), May 28, 2017 Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link (Korean) *Ithel / Edel *Yoon *O *Pyordo / Ferdo *Skellion *Ham *Heimann's henchman : He appeared in the Sixteen (2). He uses psychokinesis. *Heimann *Gabriel (가브리엘, Gabeuriel): He appeared in the Sixteen (7). He's Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Shimei. The name Gabriel comes from the angel Gabriel. And the word Gabriel is Hebrew גַּבְרִיאֵל origin. It means "God is my strength" or "man of god". *Shimei (시므이, Simeui): He appeared in the Sixteen (7). He's Deva Jenny's Guardian priest with Gabriel. The name Shimei comes from the biblical character Shimei. And the word Shimei is Hebrew שִׁמְעִי origin. It means "famous" or "hear me (El or Jah)". *Chief priest : He first appeared in the Sixteen (7). He last appeared in the (27). He's head Deva Asherah's Guardian priest. Asherah sends him to the baron Hussadin's mansion, located on planet Bayeux because Guardian priests until they're able to adjust to the new life. *Thomas *Degon Internal Affairs *Gora / Korah : He belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Horned nose *Balak *Bull horn *Gotz / Gatsu *Right-Hand man for Gatsu *Max *Theare / Mr. Tear : He belongs to the group that against Gatsu. *One inspector *Another inspector *Deputy director of Internal Affairs *Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary Priestesses Denjo, Rami, Thomas *Rami (라미, Rami): She first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, It's (1)). She last appeared in the (19) (Korean, In Denma, It's (4)). She's Pre-Priestesses. She's the protagonist of Rami Record. Here are the fan arts. August 1, 2012 (Spoiler), August 1, 2012, 2014 - Source (Spoiler), 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler), 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler), 2014 (Spoiler) - Source (Spoiler), November 10, 2016 (Spoiler), January 12, 2017 Team Imitatros makes her as the 3D models. link (Korean) *Nell : At least 9 ~ 7 years ago Devas *Agnes : 20 years ago *Nell : 7 years ago *Jenny *Asherah *Leeyou / Yiyoo Patrons *Baron Hussadin Nobles The servants and slaves who don't have a single article are listed here. The noble characters see each characters article or this article. *Count or Earl El **Guyrin: She's El's slave. *Baron Hussadin **Hussadin's butler: He first appeared in the Sixteen (14). He last appeared in the (22). He's the butler of Baron Hussadin's mansion, on the planet Bayeux. *Representatives of Sidgear / Reps of Zedekiah brigade *Galrep Brothers / Caleb Brothers *Horma / Hormah *Mario **Mario's butler: He first appeared in the Pigear (1). He last appeared in the (12). In Mario's mansion, there's a fall down man who was struck by a blunt force. Jet finds out he isn't the one who fell down. Tanza and his men are arrives Mario's mansion, and they see a fall down man is Mario's butler. Mu says to another staff of Animal Protection Lab that she'll goes look for Mario. And Mu says at the scene was only Mario's knocked out butler, and based on her last phone call with the butler, he must have went into the forest to seek for Sylvia. Mario calls to Tanza that the butler let Sylvia loose in the forest behind his back. So, Mario got the butler on his back too. Mario says the butler set him up with Mu from the Animal Rights Group who helped him to adopt Sylvia in the first place. *One noble *Earl Limbour *President of Pax Industries Security guards *Four warriors / Big four (사천왕, Sacheonwang): They mentioned in the Blackout (4). They're El's soidiers. In Urano, Dike fought these, with his colleagues, including Jet. 3 of them has already lost their fight against Dike's colleagues. Shadow force *Supreme Ruler / King (패왕, Paewang): He mentioned in the Captain Hardok (2). He was offered Min-G a satellite, but she refused. Bos'n tells a pirate that he will should just die. He's the owner of the Black market. Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source (Spoiler) Races Ephraimite *Crying Daddy *Crying Daddy's grandson *Matae / Matthew *Edel (Arcel's real identity) Negevian *Yael *Chairman *Amella / Amela *Amela's daughter *Noah Devarims *Aron / Aaron *Anne *Mirai Datsu Savoys *Urano's Savoy *Red eyeglass Savoy *Gaal's junior Savoy *Pentagon **Gaal **Hank **Red hair **Eldgon **Randolph *Convex Savoy *Concave Savoy *Boyle *Theu / Theo *Azio *Azio's group U.C.S. United Council of Space (U.C.S.) of the 8th Universe. *Fate / Pate : She first appeared in the Captain Hardok (2). She's daughter of Dalton, a senator of the planet Carlburn. She's a member of U.C.S.. She last appeared in the (5). Here is the fan art. August 1, 2012 Carlburn Quanx forces *Ugly Jade / Nasty Jade (불쾌한 제이드, Bulkwaehan Jeideu): He first appeared in the Captain Hardok (1). Colonel Sean dispatched this C.T. (combat team) unit to catch captain Hardok. He last appeared in the God's Lover (5). Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source (Spoiler) *Sergeant Megi / Sergeant Maggie *Master Sergeant Hadore / Master Sergeant Hador *Female soldier: She appeared in the God's Lover (5). She reports to Sergeant Maggie that the record of visitors who entered through the city gate. Master sergeant Hador uses the Equivalent Mass Substitution of chocolate bar to blow a her button. She's Quanx. She uses fire breath to Maggie and Hador. Here are the fan arts. August 1, 2012, 2014 - Source (Spoiler), November 6, 2016 *Military officer: He appeared in the God's Lover (11). He's in the planet Carlburn, 'T.A.Q.' of the 17th division of the 3rd corps. Master Sergeant Hador and Sergeant Maggie suggests to him that he request an authorization from the U.C.S. to investigate Silverquick. He says he'll file the request to the U.C.S., and the council isn't entirely fond of them Quanx troops. *Master Sergeant Ford (포드, Podeu): He appeared in the God's Lover (11). He's Master Sergeant of Carlburn Quanx forces. There is a heart on his forehead. He comes and says to Sergeant Maggie that, he made Jade write his work log and he are out here having a smoke, and he beats to him. Then he also beats to Master Sergeant Hador and says, just because they're the same rank doesn't mean they're equal, and Hador is way above his head in the count of years in here. He throws Hador's artificial hand and says, the battalion commander can cover for his ass only so much. Then, in the cut, the scene where Hador's standing still comes out, and although the facial expression isn't seen at all because of the mask, deep anger are feels. *Battalion Commander (대대장, Daedaejang): He mentioned in the God's Lover (11). He's battalion commander of the Carlburn Quanx forces. He can cover for Master Sergeant Hador's ass only so much, so Hador is way above his head in the count of years in here. Other characters *Crying Daddy's grandson *Dike's colleagues : Just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who are El's soldiers, in Urano, 3 of Big Four has already lost their fight against them. Jet goes to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike went to frequent bars after he's hearing that. **Bald with a pattern on the forehead : He appeared in the Blackout (4). Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **Zet / Jet **Yellow hair : He appeared in the Blackout (4). *Edel (Arcel's real identity) *Gaal's friend : He first appeared in the Savoy Gaal (1). He last appeared in the (31). *Hannah *Manoah (마노아, Manoa): He mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (35). He's the chef of the Manoah's Table. People in planet Urano are must've been there at least once if they were on here. Denma says Hannah is quite the cook so even he would take her in as an apprentice. The name Manoah comes from the biblical character Manoah. And the word Manoah is Hebrew מָנ֫וֹחַ origin. It means "rest". *Z-Dragon *The royal family of Darveness / Tahpenese royalties (다브네스 왕가, Dabeuneseu Wangga): They first mentioned in the Sixteen (48). They're fighting for the throne, so they hires to the 500 mercenaries. The prince is asleep and he's thrown into the satellite Mayork. The name Tahpenese refers to the biblical character Tahpenes. And the word Tahpenes is Greek Θεκεμιμας or Θεχεμινας origin. It means "the wife of the king". *Sasa / Shoftim (사사, Sasa): He first appeared in the Sixteen (49). And he mentioned and last appeared in the (52). He's deputy chief eunuch of Tahpenese. The name Shoftim comes from the Shoftim. And the word Shoftim is Hebrew שופטים origin. It means "judges". Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source *Mr. Min (민 부장, Min Bujang): He first appeared in the 12. A.E. (7). And he first mentioned in the (9). He last appeared in the (10). He's a cleaner for the company, keeping things under the rug when necessary. He uses intangibility. *Mr. manager : He first appeared in the 12. A.E. (8). He last appeared in the (10). He's Z-Dragon's manager. He has learned a thing or two working for CEO kim for 8 years. *CEO Kim (김 사장, Kim Sajang): He mentioned in the 12. A.E. (9). He's the CEO of Z-Dragon's agency company. Dwight, Esmela *Esmela (이스멜라, Yiseumelra): She first appeared in the Marionette (1). She last appeared in the (3). She's Dwight's wife. She's dead, so she's corpse. Category:Characters